


Irregulars

by annabagnell



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Inspired by Art, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega!John, multiple pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/pseuds/annabagnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John pushed a slightly shell-shocked Sherlock against the wall, pinning his wrists and pressing his full, round belly against Sherlock’s body. “I want to fuck you,” he hissed into Sherlock’s neck, nipping at the Alpha’s collarbone and pulling a whine from his throat. </p><p>“God, I-“ Sherlock twitched as one of the babies kicked - “I want to fuck you too, but we have to be - oh god, have to be careful. Don’t want to trigger premature labour -“ </p><p>“No, you misunderstand me,” John replied, sucking a mark on Sherlock’s neck. “I want to fuck you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irregulars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultinghomosexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultinghomosexual/gifts).



> A commission for consulting-homos.tumblr.com.
> 
> Want to commission me? Visit annabagnell.tumblr.com/commissions.
> 
> Inspired by http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/84502173897/click-down-there-for-the-weirdest-porn-ive-ever

The most irritating thing, John was certain, was the people who ignored John’s obvious pregnancy and flirted with Sherlock anyway. 

 

“I mean, come on. It’s not like I can even pass this off as being fat - can I? I’m not fat, am I?” John’s voice was slightly hysterical as they walked - waddled, for John - away from the tall, pretty Omega that had just practically climbed over Sherlock in an effort to scent him. 

 

“Nooo, you’re not fat,” Sherlock replied, sliding a reassuring arm around John’s back and rubbing through his jumper. “She was oblivious. Wanted to be. She was desperate, wasn’t paying attention-“ 

 

“Yeah, fine, you don’t have to overdo it, I know I’m huge,” John grumbled, unconsciously leaning into Sherlock’s touch. “It’s pretty obvious I’m having your babies.” 

 

Sherlock tried not to preen at John’s words, tamping down the stirrings of arousal he felt creeping into his veins. The way John had reacted - 

 

 

 

 

“Ooh, you’re a consulting detective?” The Omega simpered, stepping closer to Sherlock and lacing her fingers together in front of herself, surreptitiously pushing her small breasts closer together to give the illusion of cleavage. “Does that mean you work for the police? Solving _murders?_ ” 

 

“Erm,” Sherlock replied. 

 

“That sounds _fascinating._ Have you ever been in court?” She batted her lashes. 

 

John fumed. 

 

“A few times, yes - can I just -“ Sherlock stepped to the side, reaching for the cup of coffee the barista had set on the counter. 

 

The Omega stepped simultaneously, somehow managing to be even closer to Sherlock than she had been before. “Did you win the court case? Find them guilty? Did they get thrown in _jail?”_

 

Sherlock was affronted. “Of course we won, I’m never wrong. It was obvious - well, every time, honestly, it’s been more than a dozen times I’ve worked murder cases -“ 

 

The Omega remained undaunted. “Of course, you must be brilliant. You look brilliant, you know, like a real genius. It’s just the way you _carry_ yourself, you know...” 

 

“Yeah, he _does_ know,” John thundered, stepping forward and pressing himself against Sherlock’s side, a tiny green envious goblin clapping its hands inside his mind. “He _knows_ because I tell him all the time, since I’m _with him all the time,_ since he’s my _mate-“_

 

“John...” 

 

“Sherlock, shut up, she’s obviously not taking the hint to _bugger off_ , he’s _mine._ ”

 

Honestly. 

 

“Oh.” The Omega blinked, as if John had just materialised out of thin air. “I...you’re mated? I...” 

 

“Not only mated, but we’ve got babies on the way, and Sherlock was just stopping to get me a decaf since I’m so tired, you know, _carrying his babies around_ , so if you could step aside and let us through to pay we’ll be out of your way in no time.” John gave her a wicked, tooth-baring smile - closer to the expression a wolf might wear just before tearing out a rabbit’s throat, really - and let his free hand drop to rub the curve of his rounded belly. 

 

Sherlock shivered and gave just a flicker of an apologetic smile to the dumbfounded, terrified Omega girl in front of him, and she blinked again and then proceeded to get as far away from the coffee shop as she could. 

 

John stepped aside then, pulling a half-eaten granola bar out of his trouser pocket and munching on it as Sherlock wordlessly swiped his card for John’s coffee. The man took the coffee from Sherlock with an easy smile and laced his fingers with Sherlock’s, leading the way out of the shop and onto the street. 

 

“Incredible,” Sherlock said at length, pausing on the step and sniffing the air. “I can actually smell the fear and shame out here. Don’t you think you might’ve -“ 

 

“Been a little harsh? Not at all,” John replied, his tone slightly icy as he took another sip of coffee. “I mean, come on...” 

 

 

 

 

 

Their roles as Alpha and Omega had never been quite concrete. Though it was obvious, biologically, that Sherlock did the impregnating and John did the childbearing, it wasn’t always the Omega fawning over the Alpha. The ride home was quite the opposite. 

 

“You were nearly rabid,” Sherlock whispered, shifting in his seat and whispering in John’s ear. John grinned and made an inquisitive noise, waiting for Sherlock to continue. “I could tell you were getting irritated, but I was hoping she would take the hint, but when she didn’t and you - oh god, you spoke up like that -“ 

 

“I didn’t ‘speak up,’ Sherlock, I claimed my territory.” Sherlock squirmed and John smiled wider, knowing he was doing nothing at all to help. “You’re mine, I’m stuffed full of your babies, you know, There was no way I was going to let some thin pretty Omega girl take you away from me. I need you,” he ended on a whisper, and heard Sherlock’s answering whimper. 

 

A long-fingered hand slid down between the solid curve of John’s belly where it rested on his thigh, and John leaned forward a little, pressing his gravidity harder against Sherlock’s hand. Sherlock’s fingers twitched and John pressed a little on the opposite side of his belly, causing an answering kick to thump against Sherlock’s hand. Sherlock gasped and John knew that he was beyond aroused now, that his Alpha was helpless to John’s show of dominance. 

 

Perfect. 

 

As the door shut behind them, John pushed a slightly shell-shocked Sherlock against the wall, pinning his wrists and pressing his full, round belly against Sherlock’s body. “I want to fuck you,” he hissed into Sherlock’s neck, nipping at the Alpha’s collarbone and pulling a whine from his throat. 

 

“God, I-“ Sherlock twitched as one of the babies kicked - “I want to fuck you too, but we have to be - oh god, have to be careful. Don’t want to trigger premature labour -“ 

 

“No, you misunderstand me,” John replied, sucking a mark on Sherlock’s neck. “ _I_ want to fuck _you.”_

 

 

 

 

 

John’s belly sat, round and heavy, in the cradle of his crossed legs as he leant forward. Two fingers, slick with lube, pressed between Sherlock’s parted arsecheeks and against that tight pucker, and he felt it twitch and convulse under his fingertips as Sherlock took in a sharp breath. “Relax,” John murmured, “Just breathe deep for me. I won’t hurt you.”  

 

“I know you won’t, I - I just -“ 

 

“It’s okay. I understand, love, it’s all new. I won’t take you until you’re ready...” John paused. “You...you do want to do this, don’t you? If you don’t, you only have to say so and I’ll -“ 

 

“John, I want this,” Sherlock rasped, and John felt his heart rate spike. 

 

“Okay. Okay, good.” John took a deep breath and leaned forward again, pushing just the tip of one finger into Sherlock’s tight hole. The babies started kicking in John’s belly, and the Omega rubbed at his distended middle as he started to slide his finger in and out of Sherlock’s body, feeling the Alpha’s muscles slowly start to relax and accept the intrusion. 

 

He could feel Sherlock’s gaze follow his hand, moving in circles and from side to side over his rolling middle. “Moving a lot,” John said quietly, with a smile, and Sherlock smiled in return. “They always react like this when my heart rate’s up, even if they’re asleep they’ll wake up and start to move. Like they’re telling papa that he interrupted their nap.” 

 

Sherlock chuckled. “How could you.” 

 

“I know, the audacity of me,” John laughed in reply, his belly jumping with each exhalation. “Alright, you’re taking the one finger just fine. Ready for a second?” Sherlock nodded and John lubed up his middle finger, sliding the tip in alongside his index. “Deep breath, push down.” 

 

Sherlock did as John instructed, and John slowly pushed both fingers into Sherlock’s body, feeling the Alpha tight around him. “Feels so big,” Sherlock murmured, and John nodded in sympathy. 

 

“I know. It’s just two fingers, though, it’ll feel like nothing soon.” He lifted his free hand from his belly, holding up his middle and index fingers to show Sherlock the size. He resumed rubbing at his belly, feeling the babies start to slow down a little. “And my cock’s not nearly as impressive as yours, so it won’t take much more to get you ready.” 

 

“I love your cock,” Sherlock said defensively. “It’s one of my favorite parts of you.” 

 

John giggled, working his fingers in a little faster. “It’s one of my favorite parts of me, too,” he returned. 

 

The Alpha was soon squirming on John’s fingers, and his cock - which had gone slightly flaccid as John worked him open - jumped as John’s finger brushed unexpectedly over his prostate. “Oh - oh, that’s.” 

 

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to work on that until I had you up to three, but your squirming moved my fingers in a bit. Feel good?” John asked, fingers tracing around the bump but not quite touching it. 

 

“I understand now why you come so hard when I’m pounding on yours,” Sherlock replied, pushing his hips up and trying to make John hit the gland again. 

 

John nodded in agreement, grinning. “Doesn’t take much of that to have me coming fast and hard. It’s so intense,” he shrugged, shifting a little further between the vee of Sherlock’s legs so he had a better angle to work him open. “God, the babies just make this difficult, don’t they?” he asked rhetorically, grunting with the effort of leaning around them. 

 

“I filled you up,” Sherlock said, his voice dark. John glanced up, and a shuddering rush of arousal sped through his body as he saw the Alpha’s eyes darken with lust. “I stuffed you full of my babies.” 

 

“Yeah, you did,” John agreed, inhaling sharply as the babies started to move again, pushing out against the confines of his belly as if to show how full he was. He could see Sherlock’s cock pulsing and swelling, rising from its rest against his thigh to stand up, proud and hard from his groin. “I’m so big with your babies. I feel like I could pop any day, but no - I’m not due for weeks yet, I’ve got even more to grow.” 

 

Sherlock growled, and for a moment John wondered if he wasn’t going to be the one on his back, being pounded into and owned. But - “Fuck me, John.” 

 

John took a deep breath and lurched forward, pulling his fingers from Sherlock’s body and bracing himself against the Alpha’s thighs as he pushed himself up onto his knees. “So full of your babies, Sherlock, I can barely move,” he breathed, his belly heaving with each breath he drew. “Just look at me, look at what you’ve done to me-“ 

 

The flicker in Sherlock’s eyes had grown to a roaring fire, but instead of dominance there was desperation in his eyes, begging for John to fill him where his fingers had left him open and empty. John watched as Sherlock stuffed a cushion beneath his hips, lifting him up off the bed enough that John could enter him easily. “Just...one last thing, Sherlock, before I fuck you-“ Sherlock groaned - “I can’t see around my belly, so I need you to guide me in.” 

 

 

 

 

 

Sherlock’s left hand was splayed across John’s chest, his arm nearly straight as it supported John’s body, arched above him. His other hand was flat against John’s belly, feeling the rumble of the babies inside John’s body. John was grunting with effort, sweat slicking his forehead, chest, and belly as he pushed as deep into Sherlock’s body as he could manage. 

 

Even though John’s cock wasn’t as large or thick as Sherlock’s, the Alpha was still squirming with each thrust, the sensation of being filled as alien to him as the feeling of filling was to John. John was working as hard as he could to hit Sherlock’s prostate, but with the ever-changing shape of his belly, it was hard to keep a steady rhythm and depth. “If they would just - stop moving,” he panted, pausing for a moment to pull Sherlock’s leg further up around his side and back. 

 

“Won’t happen,” Sherlock replied. “This isn’t the sort of rocking that will put them to sleep. Oh! Harder, John, you hit it just there, again, please.” 

 

“Trying to,” John growled, feeling Sherlock’s cock twitch where it was pressed between his rounded belly and Sherlock’s flat abdomen. “Fuck, I’m too big for this,” he hissed, grunting as one baby drummed against his side and the other twisted lower in his belly.

 

He felt a sudden warmth coat his belly, and he looked down, surprised to see pre-come flowing freely from the head of Sherlock’s prick. “Oh. Are you -“ 

 

“Stop talking about how big and full you are, John, or this will be over far too soon.” 

 

John laughed, but Sherlock gave him a pained, pleading look, and he shut his mouth and furrowed his brow and focused on fucking his mate as deeply as he could. 

 

John realized after another minute or so that he wasn’t just saying he was too big for effect - he was well and truly exhausted, and they’d hardly spent five minutes with John inside Sherlock’s body. “Sherlock...” 

 

“I know,” Sherlock replied, looking sympathetically up at John. “But I still want you in me. I think that if you lie back...” 

 

“You can fuck yourself on my cock,” John replied, satisfaction easing the exhausted pull of his features. “Yeah, fuck yeah, that would be amazing. Erm, can you help me off, though? I might be stuck.” 

 

Sherlock curled his spine, helping push a giggling, helplessly pregnant John back onto the cushions. “Stuck in my arse?” Sherlock asked, and John scoffed. 

 

“Belly. Caught between your legs. The angle was just wrong, I could hardly even push inside you.” Sherlock guffawed and John swatted at him, shifting into a more comfortable position as Sherlock dismounted and helped reposition the cushions. “Alright, then. Hop on, and we’ll try again.” 

 

Sherlock grinned and straddled John’s legs, steadying himself with one hand flat against the mattress as he lined his hole up with John’s cock. He slid down smoothly, sheathing John’s prick in his warm, slick opening, and he felt John tense and relax beneath him. “Feels better this way,” Sherlock murmured, and John nodded emphatically, one hand coming to rest on the top curve of his sweat-covered belly. Sherlock’s hand covered John’s, and the Alpha started working himself up and down on John’s cock, rolling his hips each time he slid down, moving around until John’s prick finally brushed his prostate. Sherlock tensed and yelped, quickly stifling the noise and rocking back and forth, abusing his sensitive button with the head of John’s cock. 

 

“Jesus, you’re gonna make _me_ come,” John said breathlessly. “Move again, for the love of god, make it last a little.” 

 

“John,” Sherlock moaned, drawing out the vowel, but he obliged and started moving once again. Soon, his own prick was dribbling pre-come all over John’s belly and their joined hands, and John was gripping Sherlock’s knee as if hanging on for dear life. The twins were rolling and kicking beneath John’s skin, the movement thumping against the insides of Sherlock’s thighs. 

 

Instinctually, John started to pump his hips as much as he could manage with the combined weight of his Alpha and their babies on his frame. Sherlock whined and tensed, biting his lip, and John closed his eyes, sweat beading on his brow as his breath sawed in and out of his lungs. “Dammit, Sherlock, I’m so close, please tell me you’re close.” 

 

“Oh god, yes,” Sherlock hissed, stopping in his movement as John’s prick brushed his prostate again, rocking back and forth instead of up and down and abusing the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. “Oh, oh. Oh god, John-“ 

 

“Fuck, just come, please, come for me, Sherlock,” John begged, his voice nearly a sob as he fought off his orgasm, just waiting for Sherlock’s release. 

 

Sherlock managed two or three more abrasive rocks back and forth before he choked out John’s name and came, his breaths shallow and irregular as his cock painted John’s belly and his own. John followed immediately, a harsh cry falling from his lips as Sherlock clamped down around him and triggered his own orgasm. 

 

When Sherlock finally slid off John’s lap, John’s cock sliding limply from his hole, he curled up around the Omega, his upper leg snug across John’s thighs and his arm looping over John’s rounded middle. “Gender roles are nonsense,” he mumbled, nose pressed against John’s pectoral as the Omega ran his fingers through Sherlock’s curly hair. 

 

“Agreed,” John replied, scratching Sherlock’s scalp lazily. The babies were still once more, though one had apparently caught a case of the hiccups and was causing John’s belly to jump involuntarily at regular intervals. He rubbed over the bulge of the baby’s body, wondering silently at how he had gotten this lucky. 

 

“Why did you never fuck me before?” Sherlock asked, tilting his head back and gazing up at John’s face. 

 

“I was never pregnant, hormonal, and jealous before. I never really thought about it, until that damned girl made me want to claim you as mine again.” The corner of John’s mouth tipped up in a smile, and Sherlock cocked an eyebrow and grinned back, satisfied with John’s answer. “But I wouldn’t be averse to doing it again - maybe when I’m significantly less pregnant, though.” 

 

Sherlock sighed in mock disappointment. “The mechanics of it might not have worked out the best, but it was still incredible. Perhaps we could try it, just once more, before the babies come? I could ride you - you could just lie back and let me do all the work.” 

 

“That does sound enticing,” John mused. “As long as we’re careful, I don’t see any reason why you can’t bugger yourself on my cock on a regular basis. I doubt it would run anywhere near the same risk as you fucking me, since I wouldn’t be the one being penetrated.” 

 

“Sounds like it’s settled, then,” Sherlock said with a wide grin. “I know this isn’t news to you, but you’re not a very typical Omega.” 

 

“And you’re a fairly atypical Alpha, as far as that goes,” John returned, grinning back. “I suppose that makes us a bunch of irregulars.” 

 

“I suppose it does,” Sherlock agreed. “And there’s nothing wrong with that.” 

 


End file.
